


Yesteryear Romantic

by AutumnReid



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anniversary, Friendship, Love, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnReid/pseuds/AutumnReid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Edd and Kevin's Anniversary but Kevin has forgetten again this year. How will he make it up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesteryear Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> saw a bunch of Kevin/Edd fan arts and this story came to mind. i don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

Kevin yawned as warm sunlight pulled him from his dreams. He stretched groaning before looking around the room. He wasn't in his house, hadn't been for a few days, he was in the obsessively clean and organized room of his five year boyfriend Eddward. Kevin sighed scratching his head as he turned to find Edd's side of the bed vacant. It was around noon judging from the clocks so he'd be up doing other things right now. With a yawn Kevin hopped out of bed shivering in the cold air before starting the day.

After a quick shower and dressing he slipped on his cherry red baseball cap and let his bright orange hair slip out through the opening in the back as he turned it around. Making his way to the kitchen the familiar sounds of sizzling bacon and Edd's humming greeted his ears. He pulled up a chair admiring the man in front of him. Edd turned to him smiling warmly as Kevin watched him cook.

No matter how old they got Edd never really changed. He still wore the same orange shirt and dark purple capris he'd worn when they were younger and the same black cap covering his head. The gap between his teeth had grown giving him a child-like look (something Kevin had grown to love).

"Afternoon Kevin." Kevin smiled coming to wrap his arms around Edd's slender waist.

"Morning Edd." Edd turned back with a smile to the bacon as a comfortable silence fell over them Kevin resting his head in the crook of Edd's neck. Kevin nuzzled closer taking in the familiar scent antibacterial soap and Lemon Pledge.

"Kevin, I thought maybe today we would go to that movie at the drive in. It's playing around eight forty five and it looks like fun." Kevin looked up at the man from his neck squeezing him a bit harder.

"Sorry Edd, I can't. I promised Nazz I'd help her repaint her room and after that Johnny and Rolf wanted to go to a baseball game." He said and Edd froze.

"Today?" Kevin noticed the stillness fall over them as Edd watched the bacon sizzle loudly.

"Yeah, can we do it tomorrow?" Edd continued to stare at the bacon as Kevin waited for a reply. It began to smoke and as if brought out of a trance he flipped the burning food over.

"Um, Sure. Tomorrow works too." Kevin noticed the hurt sound in Edd's voice.

"Double D? Edd turned off the stove placing the bacon on a plate along with some eggs, toast and half a grapefruit before setting it down at Kevin's place at the table. He walked past Kevin down the hall closing the bedroom door gently behind himself.

Kevin watched him go before turning back to the stove staring at the open carton of eggs still out and the empty packets of bacon curiously. Edd forgot to clean up. He always cleaned up.

Several minutes later Kevin set his dishes into the sink. "I'm leaving Edd!" Kevin yelled pulling on his leather jacket grabbing his bike keys.

Silence.

"Um, Alright." He listened for a second to the eerie silence. "Bye!" he yelled closing the door behind him. He wondered what Edd was so mad about as he stared the engine of his motorcycle and took off down the street. Never once did it occur to him to check the calendar.

-(Line Breaker!)-

Kevin sighed plopping between Johnny and Rolf as they found their seats. Nazz had worked him like a dog having him repaint her room some girly color called magenta or fuchsia or some crap. He'd even had to repaint it twice because it 'wasn't the right color'. But, he was done now and all he wanted was to watch the game in peace. The field lights came on as it grew darker.

"When does the game start?" Kevin asked and Johnny looked down at his watch.

"In two minutes at eight thirty." Johnny tapped his watch and Kevin nodded turning to Rolf as he bought peanuts before handing him one. He tossed one to Johnny and the three munched quietly. Rolf tossed a peanut into his mouth.

"I heard this game was going to be awesome. I was going to record the scores for you since I thought you were going to be with Double D all day."

Johnny smiled "I guess the misses let you come huh?" Rolf nodded.

"Yeah, I wish could find a girlfriend who let me go to a football game with friends on our anniversary."

Kevin dropped his peanuts. "What?" He said staring at him.

Johnny blinked "Dude, it's your anniversary." Kevin shook his head.

"No. That's Friday the 23rd."Rolf unlocked his phone showing him the dash.

"It's Friday 23rd you idiot" he stared at it for a second before jumping up.

"Oh shit! I'm screwed!" He yelled grabbing his stuff. Johnny spit out a peanut shell.

"When you die, can I have your bike?" Kevin didn't hear him as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"We'll record the scores for you!" Rolf yelled after him as the doors closed.

-(Line Breaker!)-

Five minutes later, (after going 80 in a 30 zone) Kevin jumped off of his bike and unlocked the front door to find the living room dark. He checked the clock. Eight twenty three, Edd doesn't go to sleep until nine. He pulled off his shoes replacing them with the fuzzy slippers Edd demanded him wear and tossed his jacket onto the floor. He made his way up down the hall to the bedroom to find Edd underneath the covers asleep. Slipping into his pajamas he crawled under the covers and pulled the cap headed man as close to him as he could. Edd grumbled slightly before opening his eyes to stare into Kevin's. They sat in silence for several minutes as Kevin just held him.

"I'm so sorry." Edd looked down shifting closer to him and sighed.

"It's fine. You forget every year." Kevin didn't know what to say. He checked his phone it. Eight thirty.

"Edd, get up." He looked over.

"Kevin the recommended hours of sleep are clearly-" Kevin tugged on his night shirt.

"Please get up." Edd sighed nodding.

"Very well, where are we going?" Kevin took his hand leading him out of the house.

"You wanted to see a movie right? We're going to the drive in."

-(Line Breaker!)-

Kevin sighed sitting back in the car. He preferred the motorcycle but he couldn't sit with Edd against him like this on his bike.

"Edd, I'm really sorry." Edd nodded wrapping his arms around Kevin's waist.

"I know you are. It's fine." Kevin pulled him closer.

"No it's not. You deserve better." He said and Edd smiled up at him cupping his face.

"Kevin. I love you. I know you're forgetful at times. If you weren't you wouldn't be the man I love. It really is fine. I forgive you." Kevin eased into the touch the movie forgotten. Even after six years now he'd forgotten their anniversary and Edd knew he would every year. The fact that he expected it cut deeper than he could describe.

"Kevin, I'm a little cold. Can you get me the blanket in the back crate?" He nodded hopping into the back seat and leaning over into the trunk. He pulled out the red blanket before a white box caught his eye. The box held a small silver bow and a note attached with a rubber band. He picked it up reading the top of the note.

_Read me Kevin!_

Kevin pulled the rubber banded note off opening it.

_Dear Me,_

_Because I'm such a complete idiot, I know I forgot Edd and my anniversary this year…again. But because I'm a genius too inside is his gift. Hopefully you find this on the 23_ _rd_ _but if you're stupid enough to forget you put it in the car give it to him later. Try not fuck up and be gentle with the box._

_-Past Kevin._

_P.S. Have him wait until he gets home. He'll need his microscope._

Kevin smiled picking up the box and putting the box into his pocket. "Edd?" He looked over. "I have a present for you but you can't open it until we get home"

"Why not?" Kevin smiled.

"It's a secret." Edd smiled

"Alright" Kevin nodded handing him the blanket and snuggling with him under it until the movie ended.

-(Line Breaker!)-

Kevin looked at the box in hand wondering what was inside. Edd had fallen asleep as they left the drive in and now outside the house Kevin turned off the car engine. He opened Edd's car door and gently pulled the man out and carried him inside bridal style. Edd mumbled as Kevin set in on the couch.

"Kevin?" Kevin smiled

"We're home." Edd looked around at the homey looking house

"We are." He rubbed a tired eye. "What was that gift you had?" Kevin reached into his pocket handing him the box. Edd turned it over in his hands. The box was really small. Kevin wondered what he could have bought. Edd opened it slowly and Kevin looked over his shoulder.

"Is this a slide for my microscope?" he looked to Kevin who watched him pull out the device turning it on and holding the slide under the clips focused the microscope lens. Edd's face broadened into a grin and he wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck. "Thank You Kevin!" Kevin smiled at him before Edd looked back into the microscope. He looked over his shoulder before Edd let him see. How sentimental.

He smiled at his old self's genius. Engraved into the slide glass he'd written the words:  _Happy Anniversary Eddwrd ~ Love Kevin_ _._  He remembered now his uncle had helped him make the gift. It took two weeks just to write happy. Chuckling he wrapped his arms around Edd's waist kissing his neck as he stared into the microscope. Edd yawned taking Kevin's hand and leading him to his bedroom. He cuddled closer as they laid down the top of his head tucked under Kevin's chin.

"Thank you for the gift Kevin" Edd mumbled and Kevin kissed his capped head.

"You're welcome." He listened to Edd's breathing as it evened out and he fell asleep in his arms. Slowly reaching next to him trying not to wake the man in his arms he checked off the date and added a note to call his uncle. He needed to think of Edd's present soon and hid it in the back of the car for next year.  _I'll do better next year_  he promised himself and tucked them both deeper under the sea of covers. He smiled at the cut little snore Edd let out and with another kiss he tumbled after Eddward into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda sick at romances, sorry :/ i hope you enjoyed it anyway<333


End file.
